


if i'm gonna go down...

by werewolfe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Possible Character Death, Psychic Abilities, also how do u tag things?, idk im probably not gonna finish this, its just a thing, iv read like a million fics on this website n i DONT KNOW HOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfe/pseuds/werewolfe
Summary: He knew this would happen, tried to warn him, but he knows what Frank’s like. He had to know, even if it made him hurt.(title from an All Time Low song. idk why.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> dont expect this to be good, this is the first n probably last thing ive ever posted ANYWHERE, lower expectations, please n thankyou. also im literally not going to add onto this at all, okay, i am useless, all my plants r dying, it would a miracle. that is all.

“I have to know, Gee...” Frank replied, looking anguished. Gerard couldn’t let him do this. But it was too late.

 “Yes, I wish to know,” Frank said to the psychic, who Gerard now hoped to God was a fake. The psychic nodded, her face carefully expressionless.

 “Well, the expected date was November twenty-second, Two-Thousand and Thirty-Four, due to cancer of the lungs...” Gerard thought maybe she was still speaking, but he couldn’t hear her anymore. But, he quit. They both did. Neither of them smoked anymore, hadn’t for years. How could he get cancer? He’ll be... fifty... three. Fifty-three. That’s too young, too fucking young, he deserves a longer life than that. He deserves to live to be a fucking hundred, fucking more than that. It’s not fucking fair.

 Frank made a small noise, sounding lost and urgent. That’s what brought Gerard back, into reality, where his... his fucking _soulmate_ , needed him. Their hands were still together, and it _hurt_ , and he didn’t know which one of them was holding on harder. Gerard turned his head, tried to meet Frank’s eyes, but Frank wasn’t... here. His eyes were unfocused, glazed over. He knew this would happen, tried to warn him, but he knows what Frank’s like. He had to know, even if it made him hurt. Gerard turned to the psychic, who was silent now.

 “What did... um, what did you mean ‘was’? You said the expected day, date, whatever,  _was_  Twenty-Thirty-Four. Has... has it changed?” He asked, scared to know the answer. She looked a little impatient, which was strange. It didn’t fit with the image she was presenting.

 “I told you once already. I do not like to repeat myself. Only this once will I do so,” she said, stern. Gerard nodded. “But, this news he has received will harrow him so deeply that he will not be able to wait. The future is not yet clear, but at some point in the next forty-eight hours, he will commit suicide.”

 Gerard felt like he couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t do anything except gape at this woman. Frank remained still beside him, lost in his own mind. Trapped in there. No way out. No way to stop it. To stop this from happening. He couldn’t interfere, that’s what she had said. She said they - no, _he_ , Frank, couldn’t interfere. Wait, did that mean?...

 “C- could _I_  stop it? Could I prevent it? Please, _please_ , tell me I can stop it, I can help him, make him forget, _anything_...  _please_ ,” he begged her, willing her to help him.

 Her face returned to that careful calm. ”Frank cannot interfere,” she repeated. Her eyes were piercing. Gerard turned to Frank.

 “Frank? Frankie, c’mon, snap out of it, okay?”

 Frank remained absent. Fuck. How was he gonna fix this? How could he possibly fix this?

 Forty-eight hours. Two days. That wasn’t enough time, that wasn’t any time at all. And at _any point_.

  _Fuck_. But he had to. He’d fucking drop from a Goddamn plane mid-flight before he let anything happen to Frank.

 This was his fault, and he was going to fix it.


End file.
